Portable electronic devices receive their portable power from rechargeable batteries, which come in different form factors, i.e., differing sizes and shapes. Battery chargers are often used to energize and re-energize the rechargeable batteries when a battery is not fully charged. The varying form factors of the rechargeable batteries create a problem for users or groups of users utilizing rechargeable batteries having different sizes and/or shapes. With different form factors, each rechargeable battery requires a differently-shaped pocket for receiving the battery. For example, to address this problem for the users, an accessory manufacturer who makes battery chargers must make different battery chargers for each rechargeable battery. In the alternative, the accessory manufacturer may make a single battery charger having multiple pockets in which each pocket is specifically configured for receiving the form factor of a particular battery.
There is, thus, a need for an improved battery charger having adjustability for accommodating rechargeable batteries having differing form factors. The battery charger should include a single pocket for receiving multiple form factors in order to maximize use of space and minimize the overall size of the battery charger. The battery charger should also include a simple and effective mechanism for adjusting the single pocket of the charger so that users may adjust the pocket quickly with minimal effort. The battery charger should further provide a simple and efficient mechanism for insertion and removal of each battery to and from the pocket. In addition, it would be desirable to utilize a single set of contacts for multiple configurations in order to minimize the complexity and cost of manufacturing and utilizing the battery charger.